Claws on the Nape of His Neck
by therunningpen
Summary: In a downpour, best-friends are torn apart. Scott wants to know if Stiles killed Donovan and will do anything to find the truth, but at what cost. AU from Teen Wolf Season 5 where the True Alpha is making mistakes and someone has to clean up the mess. Lies, truths, trust, betrayal. Angst. Rated M for explicit language and violence(eventually).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, references made directly from Season 5 episodes [05] A Novel Approach and [09] Lies of Omission

Narrative " **Dialogue"** _Thoughts_

 **Claws On the Nape of His Neck**

 **Chapter 1:**

Stiles has just arrived at the animal clinic to find Scott waiting for him in the pouring rain. He's holding the wrench Stiles used to fight Donovan. Stiles' eyes widen when he sees it.

 **Stiles** **: "Where'd you get that?"**

 **Scott** **: "This is yours?"** Scott's expression is incredulous " **Why didn't you tell me?"**

 **Stiles** **: "I was going to."** Stiles murmurs with his eyes on the ground, unable to make direct eye contact while saying such a blatant lie.

 **Scott** **: "Why didn't you tell me when it happened?"** Scott's is hurt. Stiles and Scott were supposed to be best friends, brothers. Surviving through thick, thin and lycanthropy until the end of time. But this person in front of Scott was a stranger to him and he needed to find out the truth.

 **Stiles** **:** [panicking] **" I… I couldn't."** Stiles's eyebrows furrow.

 **Scott** **: "You _killed_ him?" **Scott emphasizes the word **"You _killed_ Donovan?" ** As if repeating it would clarify the word's meaning.

 **Stiles** **: "He … He was going to kill my dad."** Stiles starts to explain, using the justification Theo had given him. " **What? was I supposed to just let him?"**

 **Scott** **: "You weren't supposed to do this…"** Disappointment seeping out of his voice. " **None of us are!"** Anger begins to boil to the surface of Scott's demeanor.

 **Stiles** **: "You think I had a choice?"** Stiles stares into his best friend's eyes searching for any indication of understanding, of trust.

 **Scott** **: "There's always a choice."** Scott bites back.

 **Stiles** **: "Yeah? well, I can't do what you can, Scott. I know you wouldn't have done it. You probably would've just figured something out, right?"**

 **Scott** **: "I'd try..."** and Stiles finally snaps.

 **Stiles** **: [angrily] "Yeah, because you're Scott McCall! You're the True Alpha! Guess what? All of us can't be True Alphas. Some of us make mistakes! Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes. Some of us are _human_!"**

The word echos, unleashing an invisible line between the two that was never there before, defining their difference. It had never mattered before, they were still best friends through thick and thin even if one had become a super natural being.

 **Scott** **: "So you had to kill him?"**

 **Stiles** **: "Scott, he was going to kill my dad!"** Stiles repeats Theos words, brainwashed into himself.

 **Scott** **: "But the way that it happened... There's a point when it's... it's not self-defense anymore."**

 **Stiles** **: "What are you even talking about? I didn't have a choice, Scott!"** Stiles' brain frantically replays the events, his chest clenching remembering the panic, fear, and powerless he felt as the Windego tried to take his life. Stile's focus is brought back to Scott, suddenly aware he hasn't responded.

 **"You...You don't even believe me, do you?"** A rhetorical question at best, more close to an accusation.

 **Scott** **: "I want to."** Scott has been listening for a skip in is best friend's heart beat to indicate he was lying, Stile's heart beat is all over the place. Scott's confusion builds into frustration.

 **Stiles** **: "Okay. Alright, So... So, believe me then, Scott. Say you believe me."** Stiles pauses waiting for Scott prove him wrong, prove that he still trusted him, that he was still his best friend, still his brother. " **Say it. Say you believe me."** Stiles is shamelessly begging at this point, because he knew the conversation wasn't about the truth anymore, that wasn't what was as stake here.

 **Scott** **: "Stiles, we can't kill people that we're trying to save..."** stiles almost winces, from the sting of rejection. And rejection turns into anger as Stiles subconsciously grabs the wrench.

 **Stiles** **: "Say you believe me."** The words come out demanding this time, he takes an aggressive step toward Scott, fighting tooth and nail for their friendship. Scott backs away viewing Stiles in a way he had never seen before: a killer. Stiles immediately sees the look and knows he's too late, it's done. They're done.

The two figures stood still, at an unnatural distance apart. Their position entertaining the façade that the lack of eye contact was merely circumstantial, anything but intentional.

Ignoring the unforgiving rain that would make any conversation impossible.

Ignoring the two separate realities.

Ignoring far too much.

Formerly spoken words echoed through Stiles' mind.

 **Stiles:** _I know what my punishment is. I'm going to lose my best friend. I'm gonna lose scott.'_

He feels that god forsakenly familiar tightness in his chest, ravenously stealing his ability to breath in or out.

Meanwhile, the True alpha was enraged. Frustrated his werewolf powers were failing to tell him what he needs to know, is his best friend lying? Did his brother become a murderer? How could something so terrible happened without him even noticing? His head snaps up, with crimson irises and claws unleashed. In a split second, he closes the distance between the two boys.

 **Scott** **: "Stiles, I want to believe you."** It's only warning Stiles has before the wereclaws pierce the back of his neck, a feral growl and the glow of red eyes crowds his vision. Stiles' eyes grow wide with realization of what was happening.

 **Stiles: "Scott? No…don't do this."** Disbelief flashes across his face before he loses consciousness.

The true alpha was using a dangerous technique that conjured up the memories of the individual whose spinal cord is pierced by and alpha's wereclaw. The risks for this technique were high and had left many paralyzed or catatonic, risks than Stiles was very aware his best friend had chosen to ignore. But, that was the least of Stiles's worries because at the moment his best friend was going to witness first hand the act that he himself can't even say out loud. And Stiles was just the kind of lucky to get the opportunity to relive that nightmare, All. Over. Again.

All the while he couldn't shake his words repeating over and over again **.** _I know what my punishment is. I'm going to lose my best friend. I'm gonna lose scott.'_

* * *

Author's Note:

LOVE the rain scene S5E9, and the Bromance between stiles and Scott is amazing. Rated Mature due to explicit language. Get ready, lots ahead: next chapter Scott gets closer to the truth.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, references made directly from Season 5 episodes [05] A Novel Approach and [09] Lies of Omission

Narrative **Dialogue** _Thoughts_

 **Claws on the Nape of His Neck**

 **Chapter 2:  
**

Scott's POV in Stile's memories.

Scott sees a familiar setting, a smoking jeep outside of the high school with his raven-haired friend working under the hood.

Scott was not prepared for what came next.

A blood curdling scream that emits from his friends as Donovan bites stiles on the shoulder with his lamprey-mouth.

Scott's fists clench as the scene unfolds. Blood dripping from his hands. Stile's shoulder… where Stiles had told him he had been hurt under the hood of his jeep. Scott had little time to appreciate his friends' cleverness. Stiles obviously depicted the injury in a way that wouldn't raise flags with his werewolf lie detector, because who would have thought he meant this was how he was hurt. Scott was too focused on how easily Stiles was attacked, how vulnerable his best friend truly was.

Stiles and Donovan struggle. Stiles escapes the multiple rows of teeth digging into the flesh of his shoulder only after his wrench connects with Donovan's jaw. Stiles immediately seeks refuge in the school's library, hiding between two bookshelves.

Donovan threatens Malia, insults sheriff, and chides Stiles. Stiles doesn't take the bait. Despite this, Donovan somehow catches Stiles and pulls his lithe body through a bookshelf. Stiles in desperation, climbs up a scaffolding to get away from Donovan. Donovan grabs Stiles by the ankle.

And Scott can't breathe.

 **Donovan** : " **Don't worry, Stiles. I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna eat your legs!"**

Stiles frantically searches for a weapon, anything to save himself and finds the only thing in reach. Stiles is barely able to pull the pin to the top shelf of the scaffolding and causes scrap metal to fall onto Donovan. Stile's head snaps up as he hears the distinct sound of metal breaking skin. With a horror-stricken expression on his face, he turns his head only to see Donovan's body impaled in the chest, killing him.

Scott has seen enough and pulls his hand out of Stile's neck.

Stiles' knees buckle to the ground and he lurches his stomach contents onto the ground before his eyes roll to the back of his head and he loses consciousness.

Now the alpha is the one with wide eyes **"STILES!"** and drops to the ground next him.

 **Scott:** " ** _shit, shit, shit."_**

Scott was at a loss for words to describe how much he hated himself at the moment…

Clearly, Donovan's death was an accident and on top of that an act of self-defense…but that was far from the point right now. About a million thoughts were flooding Scott's brain and he was not equipped to deal with this level of cognition like Stiles….

 **Scott: "Oh god, Stiles! What have I done?"**

Scott tries to wake him. shaking his shoulder, tapping his cheek, squeezing his hand, but there is no response. Stile's body is limp on the ground and the Alpha does the only thing he can think to do. He picks up his best friend and throws him into the jeep. Scott drives away as his thoughts pour over him, as unforgiving as the rainfall.

Memories of their childhood surface, how they've helped each other in too many ways to count when the rest of the world failed them. Starting with the death of Stiles' mom, Scott's dad leaving and everything in between. Then the night when Stiles saved Scott from himself, from lighting himself ablaze. It was the first time Stiles had called them that, brothers. He was always the smart one.

Eventually, Scott's mind travels to the look in Stile's eyes when he realized Scott was invading his memories effectively creating a pit in his stomach _What had he done_? He couldn't help but feel the damage done tonight was more than physical. Scott looks to Stile's body in the passenger seat, leaning on the door's window. He looked awful, but what worried Scott most was a distinct shadowing around his temple that he hadn't notice until now. I _s that blood? Did he hit his head?_ Another thought Scott had to catalogue in his over-capacitated brain.

* * *

Author's Note:

Going through each chapter making edits. Sorry I tend to over-elaborate. There's just always so many words that need to get out! My biggest flaw. Working on it.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, references made directly from Season 5 episodes [05] A Novel Approach and [09] Lies of Omission

Narrative **Dialogue** _Thoughts_

 **Claws on the Nape of His Neck**

 **Chapter 3:  
**

 **Scott: "Hang in there Stiles."**

The baby blue jeep is flies through the night as Scott swerves his way to the hospital glancing every few minutes at Stile's limp form in the passenger seat. Willing for him to abruptly wake up as if he were just taking a nap.

The alpha frantically phones Malia and Lydia. But, with no response he does what every normal teenager does.

He calls his mom

 **Melissa: "Scott?"**

 **Scott: "Mom…"**

Scott's voice hitches as he tries to hold back a sob.

 **Melissa: "Honey? Scott what's wrong? what's going on?"**

 **Scott: "Its Stiles, I think… Stiles is hurt. I … I think I."**

 **Melissa: "Where are you?"**

 **Scott: "I'm pulling into the hospital parking lot."**

 **Melissa: "I'll be right out."**

Moments later, Scott's tired and true mother is running out into the raining parking lot with a gurney in tow **.** Scott already has the passenger door opened and is pulling stiles arm over his shoulder.

 **Melissa:" Scott what happened? Where is he hurt?"**

 **Scott:"It's his neck"**

Scott's facial expression is flat and emotionless as relays the information to his mom gesturing to the bloodied claw marks on the nape of Stile's neck.

Melissa doesn't ask questions, because in her experience with what her son is involved in and her job as nurse, now is not the time. She instead immediately gets on the hospital phone and starts barking requests as Scott lays the boy's limp body on the gurney.

 **Melissa: "I've got an unconscious 18 year old male with a suspected spinal cord injury coming in hot. Page whoever the neurologist on call tonight is. And somebody call Sheriff Stilinski his son is injured."**

* * *

Author's Note:

Ready for a little humor?

Imagine Scott singing "Oh, Look what you made me do...look what you just made me do" Yep. just went there. lol


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, references made directly from Season 5 episodes [05] A Novel Approach and [09] Lies of Omission

Narrative **Dialogue** _Thoughts_

 **Claws on the Nape of His Neck**

 **Chapter 4:**

Scott in sitting in the ER waiting room. The nurses and doctors are working on Stiles.

Scott is brought out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing.

 **Scott:" Hello"**

 **Theo: "Where are you?"**

 **Scott: …**

Scott had forgotten he left Theo Liam and Liam's injured chimera girlfriend back at the animal clinic. On top of that he hasn't figured out how he was going to handle Theo, because before his conversation with Stiles Theo was in his pack, his inner circle of his pack. There couldn't be a worse time for Stiles to be unconscious.

 **Theo:" Hello …Scott?"**

 **Scott: "Bring her to the hospital"**

 **Theo: "are you sure?"**

 **Scott: "Yeah, my mom is on shift here so we'll figure something out."**

 _Just buy some time until he wakes up. He'll know how to handle this.  
_

 _Stiles please be okay._

Just when Scott thought things couldn't get any worse a familiar figure entered the hospital.

 **Sheriff Stilinski: "Scott? Where's my son?"**

All color drained from Scott's face at the sight of his best friend's dad.

Scott's mom chose that moment to reappear and save the day like she always did.

 **Melissa: "Noah, come with me I will show you to his room. He's currently in radiology getting some tests done but he will be back in an hour."**

 **Sheriff Stilinski: "Tests? For what? What is going on? What happened to Stiles?"**

Melissa peers over to her son to see if there is any indication that he is ready to wake up and take responsibility for this, but he continued to stare blankly at the floor. Melissa take a big sigh before starting to try and piece together an acceptable answer for Stile's poor father.

 **Melissa: "There was an accident and Stiles was brought into the ER unconscious with trauma to his cervical spine. He's currently getting imaging done to determine how extensive the damage is and if there are clinical reasons for his loss of consciousness. With the current information surrounding his accident he could wake up any moment and we'll know more about the extent of his injuries when he does."**

Her son owes her big time. Melissa escorts the sheriff to Stile's empty hospital room and circles back to her son, staring down the same spot on the ground he was earlier.

 **Melissa: "Hey, Scott, you know that crap I told the sheriff is only going to last for a little while, he is going to want answers from you on what happened to Stiles, he's the sheriff for gods sake."**

Scott nods and looks up to make eye contact

 **Scott: "Is he going to be alright?"**

 **Melissa: "We'll know more in a little bit."**

Scott goes in for a hug from his mother

 **Melissa: "Scott, what's wrong with you? You didn't…?"**

Scott goes rigid in his mom's embrace

 **Melissa: "Oh honey."** She attempts to calm him in her embrace. " **We'll get through this, it will be okay**."

Scott's mind thinks on what his mom told the sheriff. _Was it an accident? How will things ever be okay again?_ His mom's questions are not helping.

Scott saw Sheriff Stilinksi get pulled from his son's room by another officer due to police business. Scott found the strength that was missing in his knees before to stand and make his way to the dim hospital room.

Scott's mind was frantic, flooded with questions he had no idea where to even begin to find out.

It was midnight, Scott was desperate and the only thing that was clear in his mind was that he needed help.

* * *

Author's Note:

Melissa is the best. Also, although Theo is the bad guy, I have to admit he's one of my favorite bad guys.

Now...Who will Scott go to for help?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, references made directly from Season 5 episodes [05] A Novel Approach and [09] Lies of Omission

Narrative **Dialogue** _Thoughts_

 **Claws On The Nape Of His Neck**

 **Chapter 5: Really Fucked Up**

Ring…. Ring …. Ring…. The sound of a cell phone is heard in the dead of the night.

 **"This better be important."** The voice that picks up the phone grumbles.

 **Scott:"… I need your help… Derek"** _the tone of scott's voice is off_ , Derek notices.

 **Derek:" You do know I am in South America, right?"** Derek reminds the peanut brained teen

 **Scott:"I… I know but, it's … I can't."**

 **Derek:"Scott, words. Use them."** Derek's pinching the bridge of his nose, wondering how Scott has survived a day of his life.

 **Scott:"Stiles"**

 **Derek:"What about him."** Derek is hardly listening, mustering up the most amount of patience he can to let the poor teenager get to the point.

 **Scott:"he's… I usually have him to help me with this sort of thing, and he already has somewhat but I… now he can't because … well…we got into a disagreement about… and then he… he got hurt."**

 **Derek:"…"**

 **Scott:"Derek?"** Scott can hear breathing on the other line thanks to his wolf abilities so he knows he's still there.

 **Derek:"What."**

 **Scott: "Oh, you got quiet there so I wasn't sure if you were still listening."**

 **Derek:"No, Scott. I mean explain. What. Happened."** Derek is demanding as ever, as if the alpha were permanently embedded into his genes.

 **Scott:** **" Liam has this girlfriend who is a chimera and she's hurt so Theo has been helping me and Liam get the Dread doctors, and now Liam's girlfriend is about to die and I don't know how to save her. Theo says-"**

 **Derek:"Scott!"** Scott hears the growl through his voice. **" If you think I give a rats ass about your beta and his girlfriend you must have hit your head one too many times. What happened to Stiles?"**

 **Scott: "Oh,… sorry I, uh … got a little carried away there, yeah, ofcourse."**

 **Derek:"and? Scott answer the damn question."**

 **Scott:" he… uh…he's in the hospital. Trauma… to his… to his cervical spine."** Scott can hear the wiser werewolf's breath intake, clearly connecting the dots.

 **Derek:" you didn't."** Derek barely murmurs disbelief clear in his tone.

 **Scott:" I…I… really fucked up, dude."** Scott didn't know what to say, what could he say?

 **Derek: "I'll be there by morning."** And click, the werewolf rushes off the line. Offering no sympathies to the younger alpha. But at least he's coming, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, references made directly from Season 5 episodes [05] A Novel Approach and [09] Lies of Omission

Narrative **Dialogue** _Thoughts_

 **Claws on the Nape of His Neck**

 **Chapter 6:**

Scott's phone buzzes, a text from Theo.

Theo: We're here.

Scott: Meet me by the elevators.

Scott rushes to find his mom. They were going to need a room.

Theo, Liam and a grey skinned Hayden make their way down the hospital hallway. Hayden is tucked under Liam's arm. To any bystander they look like star crossed lovers, but to a werewolf's senses its clear. She wouldn't be standing without Liam, her heart beat is erratic, and her skin is covered in sweat. She's dying.

Theo: **Scott what's the plan here.** Theo glances worriedly back at Liam and Hayden.

Scott: **I know, Theo… just. I have an idea. Here…this way.** Scott is holding back his anger toward Theo, shutting himself off so he can get things handled. So he can get back to Stiles. Doing anything about Theo right now would be no good, it wouldn't help anyone. Scott glances at Liam holding Hayden fiercely to his body, Scott gives a gentle reassuring smile.

The elevator dings. The group enters. And Scott presses the button for the basement. They step off the elevator, Scott makes a quick scan to make sure the coast is clear. They walk to a big steel door at the end of the hall. Scott opens the door and Liam and Hayden make their way in.

Theo pauses at the door before going in, pointing at the sign.

Theo: **The Morgue? Isn't that a little… I don't know , insensitive?**

Scott: **Theo, we need to talk.** Scott notices the slight stiffening of Theo's shoulders… the movement is so subtle, even a werewolf would have missed it, that is, unless they were looking for it.

Theo: **Really Scott? Can't this wait?... Hayden doesn't look to good.**

Scott: **It's Stiles. He's hurt**. Scott doesn't need to act during this part, his pain is real. **I hurt him.**

Theo: **What do you mean? What happened? Did you confront him about Donovan?**

Scott nods his head. Looking down to the ground.

Theo: **This is for the better, don't worry I won't tell Liam, I won't tell anyone. How bad is it?**

Scott: **I.. I don't know. I need to go see him, upstairs. Can you take care of these two? I called Chris Argent, he's got a contact that's on his way over that might be able to take care of Hayden. He told me to get her body temperature cold… so that's why I brought her down here. Put her into one of the cold chambers.**

Theo: **Okay, got it. Go. You can trust me.**

Scott: **Thank you, Theo**. Scott goes to leave.

Theo: **And Scott, maybe...maybe, this is good. If Stiles were out of the pack.**

Scott is startled by Theo's words, not even sure if he responded or not. The implication of them clear: Theo wants Stiles out of the pack. But why? And why would Stiles getting injured make him no longer pack?... unless… if Stiles were injured... injured badly enough. His stomach lurches into knots at the thought. Scott shakes his head not allowing himself to go there and makes his way back to the elevator.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hate Liam and Hayden. There, I said it. I honest to god had to google Hayden's name, because I think she's the worst and blacked her out of my memories of teenwolf. I don't even remember what happens in the show to her, I just remember wishing she would die already. That's right, I'm savage like that. And while we're being honest here, I would rather gouge out my eyes then write a chapter about these two, but it is necessary for the plot. Le sigh. Anyways so if my writing style is a little… off. I'm telling you it's because I hate them. My heart is so out of this chapter… its half way to mexico by now.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, references made directly from Season 5 episodes [05] A Novel Approach and [09] Lies of Omission

Narrative **Dialogue** _Thoughts_

 **Claws on the Nape of His Neck**

 **Chapter 7:**

Scott doesn't know how long he had been waiting there in the dark hospital room. He faintly recalls when they wheeled stile's body back into the room, the steady sound of the heart monitor machine filling the silence with the rhythmic noise ever since.

He feels the presence of another join him in the shadows of the hospital room. A presence too still to be human, or at least too still to be a conscious human. Scott's eyes travel over Stile's unnatural stillness. A stark contrast to the boy's usual hyperactivity.

Scott: " **He kept on saying 'he was going to kill my dad'.** Scott's voice, although barely over a whisper, echos in the deafly silent room.

 **"** **He was explaining to me what happened with Donovan... I demanded that he did. I could hear the change in his heartbeat, so I knew he was lying.** **But... I didn't think… I didn't know..."**

Scott makes wry smile before he looks up into Derek's eyes.

 **"** **Donovan wasn't going to kill his Dad... Donovan was going to kill Stiles, He almost DID Kill Stiles. Donovan was a chimera, a result of the Dread Doctor's experiments… he had a grudge against the Sheriff, was trying to get revenge for locking him up by getting to Stiles… and he…I could feel how much he wanted Stiles dead. Stiles, he barely made it out of that fight alive… and yet he thinks… Stiles believes he's a … I made him… I accused him of being a killer, a murderer… for protecting himself. "**

Derek is still. So very still as tears steadily find their way downs Scott's cheeks during his ramble. Derek's mind is reeling on the information, trying to fill in the missing pieces to the story. As he listens to Scott's words he can't keep his eyes off the unconscious Stiles. Stiles' chest rising with inhalation and then falling moments later. Derek is struggling to get past the fact that Scott did this to stiles. Scott had done a stupid thing after he had seen Derek do it successfully god knows how many times in the past, with no repercussions… and so why wouldn't he think he could do it, he was the alpha now. _This is my fault._

Scott: **"What?"** Scott's head snaps up from the mindless staring.

Apparently, Derek had said that aloud.

Derek: **"I should have never left. This is my fault."**

Scott: **"Derek, I knew. I knew the risk before I did it, you warned me of the dangers of doing that, how it should be a last resort. You told me, you told all of us."** Scott's mind flashes to the moment where Stiles would have begged him not to if he had given him the chance. " **If this is anyone's fault its mine. So stop trying to take the blame away from me. I did this, you were in bloody south America, alright?"**

Derek doesn't say anything back, he just leans against one of the hospital room walls with his arms folded in front of his chest and gazes out the hospital room window. His body language emulating how receptive he is to Scott's reasoning.

Scott: **"Derek?"**

Derek: **"hmm?"** Derek obviously still deep in thought.

Scott: **"How long until he wakes up?"**

Derek's body stiffens.

Scott: jumps to his feet in response, " **Derek…. tell me."**

Derek: " **I… I honestly don't know…."**

Scott: " **what do you mean you don't know?"**

Derek doesn't respond.

Scott: " **No… you can't mean? This has never happened to you?"**

Derek is wincing, feeling the guilt radiating off of the true alpha.

Scott's plops back into one of the chair and lets out an involuntary wolf whine.

* * *

Author's Note:

Nothing to report. Just that there's going to be… quite a few chapters for this story. Sorry for the super angst or whatever, I swear stuff will happen soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, references made directly from episodes throughout seasons 2, 3, 5.

Narrative **Dialogue** _Thoughts_

 **Claws on the Nape of His Neck**

 **Chapter 8:**

It's 6:00am and Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski walk into Stile's room with four cups of coffee.

Melissa: **"Hey kiddo, here drink up."** She hands her son the hot liquid and turns to the other person in the room. **"Coffee?"** Derek gives a curt nod and accepts the cup from her. Melissa turns her attention back to her son.

Sheriff: **"How's he doing?"**

Scott's eye's dart to the floor. He's unable to respond.

Derek: **"He's been the same all night, no change."**

Sheriff: **"Thanks, Derek. I didn't know you were back in town."** Derek chooses not to respond.

Melissa: **"Well boys, the Doctors are about to make their rounds, so let's give the Sheriff privacy while they talk to him. You two should probably grab a bite to eat and maybe a shower anyways, huh?"**

Derek and Scott begin to shuffle out into the hallway.

Sheriff: **"Boys?"** the werewolves pause at the doorway at the sound of the Sheriff's voice **" Thank you for watching over my son."**

Scott's fingernails dig into his palm as he nearly chokes on the guilt. Derek nudges Scott to continue walking out of the room and delivers a respectful nod to the Sheriff.

As they make their way around the corner past the nurse's station, Melissa grabs her son by the elbow.

Melissa: **"Scott, I have given you some time, but I can't anymore. honey, I need you to tell me what happened. Right this minute, in every detail possible."**

Scott: **"Mom?... what's… what's going on? Is he ok?"**

Melissa sighs and observes her son for a moment attempting to objectively assessing her son's state. Debating what information he could handle without doing damage.

Scott: **" I told you, his neck… I.. uh… something pierced his neck."**

Melissa: **"And that's it? No other injuries?"**

Scott: **"No, not that I"** …. Scott pauses thinking back to that shadowing he saw on his head. **"Actually, he… I think he hit his head."**

Melissa: **"Think? What do you mean think? Didn't you see it happen? When did that happen? Did he lose consciousness after getting hit?** **Was it by a Werewolf? Or some other creature? How many times was he hit and with what?"**

Scott: **I.. I don't know. I didn't see it happen… I just saw some dark area in his hairline after, he lost consciousness. I mean I guess he technically fell on the ground then."**

Melissa: **"Scott, there's no way falling to the ground caused that many injuries."**

Scott: **"Injuries?"**

Melissa: **"He's got 3 broken ribs, bruises all over, and it looks like he's suffered multiple grade 3 concussions from the CT we got back on his head. And was suffering from smoke inhalation."**

Scott: **"What about his neck? "**

Melissa: **"Oh that, fortunately, was a minor puncture wound with no damage to his musculoskeletal or nervous system. We covered the area to prevent any bacteria from finding its way into his spinal cord, but that should have no lasting effects on him."**

Scott's head feels as though it's ready to explode with the information. His lips opening and closing as his mind fails to find a response.

Melissa: **"Scott? Scott?"**

Scott is unsure of how long he'd been frozen. Mind not computing.

Melissa: **"Scott, you need to get some food and some rest. Come back when you're up, okay?"**

Scott looks into his mom's earnest eyes, nods, then starts toward the exit of the hospital. As the doors slide open a black Camaro pulls up.

Derek: **"Get in"** Derek gruffs through the rolled down window.

The dark vehicle's tires squeal as it careens out of the hospital's parking lot.

Not long goes by before Scott realizes they are pulling into a parking spot at the 24hour diner just down the road from the hospital. The engine is shut off and suddenly Scott can't breathe. Familiar claws are wrapped around his throat.

Derek: **"Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip your throat out after what you did to Stiles?"**

Derek's eye are glowing their frosty blue color and Derek's nearly gone full on wolf.

Scott: … " **wh-what?"**

Derek: **"Don't give me that shit."** Derek quickly slams Scott's head to the dashboard and back to their previous position **"I heard the doctor explain the injuries to the Sheriff while you were talking to your mom. 3 broken ribs and a GRADE 3 concussion. There's no excuse for that kind of damage, I don't care what you thought Stiles did, what you did … to YOUR best friend was lower than scum."**

Scott: **"I didn't… let me… explain."** Scott manages to croak out underneath the pressure of Derek's hand.

Derek releases his hold on the True Alpha's neck. Scott takes a minute, rubbing his skin and feeling the air refill his lungs.

Scott: **" I didn't give him his injuries, well the serious ones. I only…"** Scott has to bite back the bile reeling in throat **"put my claws in his neck, to see his memories. The… the other injuries, I think he got before I talked to him."**

Derek: **"And you didn't notice?** Derek can tell Scott is telling the truth, but is still skeptical. _If what Scott is saying is true, how in the hell did he not smell it?_

Scott: **"there—there was a lot going on. We were outside it was dark, and it, it was raining—no pouring."**

Derek: **"Yeah, but you must have been standing… what 10 feet apart not to smell him bleeding from his scull?"**

Derek's eyes widen, and Scott's shame is apparent. The brunette's head was bowed down and his fingers were fidgeting in very un-McCall kind of way. _What in gods name went on after I left?_

 **"** **I know it's hard to believe… but I was just so focused on Liam being my responsibility, I… nothing else seemed to matter. Then, when Theo told me that Stiles had killed Donovan, I was angry. Angry Stiles hadn't told me, angry that I was screwing up. By the time Stiles and I talked, it didn't take much to push me over the edge."**

Derek's eyes flicker in questioning **"Who's Theo?"**

Scott: **"Theo… is why I called you."** Scott finally pulls his dignity together enough to make eye contact with Derek a hint of true alpha determination shining through his irises.

Derek nods his head silently pledging his allegiance, "let's take this inside". Derek's hand is already pulling his car door open and Scott follows in suit.

And the two werewolves stroll into the dinner back to their human forms, with no one the wiser of the supernatural states they were in moments before.

Authors note: Let me know what you guys think! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, references made directly from Season 2,3,and 5.

Narrative **Dialogue** _Thoughts_

 **Claws on the Nape of His Neck**

 **Chapter 9:Wake the Fuck Up**

The distinct sound of dripping was the first coherent thought Stiles felt fluttering through his mind.

 **"** **drip… drip… drip…"**

 _What?_ But the dripping just continues like a steady heartbeat.

 **"** **drip… drip…drip…"**

The sound is familiar to Stiles, but he can't quite place his finger on it. His body felt heavy for a change. He was used to being constantly reminded how frail his human bones were, but right now even his eyelids felt like lead.

 **"** **drip… drip… drip"**

Recognition clawed at Stile's brain, _it's water_. _On a pipe_ , his body involuntarily shivered as his mind chalked the information onto an imaginary board. _Somewhere cold, a basement_.

 **"** **Drip… drip… drip…"**

 _I've heard this before, I've been here before. If only I could open my eyes. If only I could… wake up._

Stiles inhales a giant breathe and begins to nearly hyperventilate as his body flexes upward in panic, eyes bursting open, only to see darkness. He fumbles around looking for a light switch, and the feeling of déjà vu grows even stronger.

 _It's just like that time… with…_

His fingers find the light switch, flicking the lights on just as his face gets backhanded.

 _Gerard._

 **"They were trying to warn you."** He hears the old mans almost Irish voice.

Stiles' heart leaps in his chest. The onslaught of punches continues just like the time before, the steady hum of electricity is audible in the background. His arms are up covering his head from the worst of the damage.

The lights flicker, and he suddenly finds himself outside on the ground next to his jeep. He wearily stands and inspects under the open hood and a wrench sitting nearby.

 _That's new._ Stiles felt as if he was transported to another dimension, or was it time? he didn't have the luxury to continue that thought process, the next thing he knew he felt a sharp pressure on his right shoulder and his body's running away from his jeep.

 _Just like that time with…Donovan?oh fuck.._

Stiles runs through a door and feels his body being pushed into a chair, strapped down.

 **"Stiles"** _The Nogistune._ He didn't need much to recognize the sadonistic mirth in the voice. His heart galloping at mock 5 in response.

Stiles had, had nightmares about his outings with his werewolves before, but more than one flashback in a night, yeah that was definitely, new.

Stiles feels his body being inverted, upside-down. He's still strapped down, but most certainly upside down. He recognizes the feeling of blood rushing to his head from when his jeep was flipped earlier today by the hellhound.

 **"** **drip…drip… drip"** His nostrils are filled with a pungent smell of gasoline and his skin feels hot, almost like it's on fire or maybe near a fire. _It's a flashback to when my jeep flipped_.

 **"Stiles."** The voices is no longer the nogistune, it's Theo. _Fucking Theo._ It's then he realizes he can't move. _Great, why not top off this whole nightmare with some sleep paralysis? might as well cause there's no way this could get any worse._ Stiles spoke, or thought too soon, way too fucking soon.

Theo saunters over to the door of the jeep and pulls Stiles out of the wreckage. _Huh? That's weird. I mean I know this is what happened, I assumed this is what happened. But, I was definitely unconscious during this. So how am I having a flashback of something I wasn't conscious for?_ Stiles has little time to wonder because an explosion is heard as fire engulfs 75% of the jeep.

 _Did Theo just… Save me?_

Smack. _What the actual fuck_ , Stiles's cheek felt as if it was just backhanded. Crunch. A fist barrels into his side. _SHIT, that felt fucking real. Broken ribs kind of real._ Stile's is slowly growing more aware of the assault being made on his body. Feeling an on slaughter of kicks and blows break his physical form, delivered at werewolf levels of strength. Warm liquid begins to seep over his body.

 _Theo is beating the shit out of me._

Stiles can't speak, but he can clearly make out the wolf kanima wail on his extremely still form. _Is this real?_ _No, it's a dream, just a dream. I just need to wake up, wake the fuck up._ Stile's head begins to hurt, exponentially and ringing roars through his ears. The last thing he sees is Theo jabbing a syringe into his thigh, injecting some unknown liquid.

 **"** **That should keep you quiet, Stiles."**

And then everything is black. And stiles can still faintly hear that familiar sound despite feeling like his lifeforce is being drained out of him.

 **"** **Drip… drip…drip"**

Author's note: this chapter was really hard to write! sorry for the delay. had really awesome ideas with the dreams/nightmares/flashbacks but was hard making it a reality(get it? har har) slash make sure it made sense to people other than me. I'm the worst, aren't I?


End file.
